Tears of a Broken World
by Daughter of the Cerulean Water
Summary: Long before Colette embarked on her journey to regenerate the world, there were four great heroes who were determined to save the world. The hero's later lead the world down a road leading to chaos. What caused these heroes to change so drastically?
1. One Ending Sparks a New Begining

I'd like to thank Crimson Fallen Angel for editing this for me.

* * *

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, merely copies of the game.

* * *

Lynette's Perspective

* * *

A loud horn honked causing me too shifted my gaze in the direction of the sound out of curiosity to see where it had come from. To my surprise, there was a vehicle right by ours about to ram into our car! The distance may have only been a few inches or so! Blinding lights burned my eyes as my heart began to skip beats and my stomach dropped. The loud sound of two vehicles colliding filled my ears before I was aware of the impact. The glass on the passenger side, which I was sitting in, shattered sending shards in every direction. I felt every single bump on the road as well as glass sliced through my skin, and warm, wet liquid gushed out from fresh cut.

Screeching from sudden slamming on breaks sounded across the street. Our car spun off the road before coming to a sudden halt. The seatbelt tightened during the time of the stop and when my inertia tried to send me forward, the seatbelt stopped me, but I heard a sickening snap like when someone pops their joints, but much, much more defined. I felt a strong surge of pain in my neck that made me feel nauseous, but after that I felt nothing. It was as if my whole body had numb and I couldn't move. I couldn't even move my head to see if were pined down by a piece of the car, but I had a terrible feeling that something worse than this was coming...

The wreck, which could have only been a few seconds, felt like it was an endless ride onto the path to destruction.

For several minutes after the wreck, there was nothing but complete and utter silence, not even the crickets chirped around us.

I hoped that everyone in the wreck was ok. After all, it had been silent far too long and the silence around me filled me with terror. I feared the worst. Thankfully, after a few more minutes, I heard Mom move around, then scream from alarm. The next thing I knew I heard her door close and a back door open. After that, I listened to her speak on her phone in panic. All I heard was Mother's voice quivering and upset sounding voice shouting, "Help! I need help!" she cried, "I was in a car accident, one of my daughters isn't moving! She isn't moving!! Oh my gosh... The other is awake but she's covered in cuts!! O-ok..." Mom was on her cell phone. I didn't hear what was said on the other side of the line, but from mom's tone and expression, things weren't looking good.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"Is… something wrong? Is sis ok?" I ask, my voice quite a bit softer than I thought it would be. If I was injured, which it seemed like sis and I were from the phone call, I felt nothing. I wasn't even warm or cold. I was frightened for my sister even more than myself though… Mom said she was unconscious, but sis wasn't the type to faint from shock, or surprise... She was always so strong. I hoped that she was ok…

"Do you feel any pain, any at all?" Mom asked, through my vision that was now blurring, I could see tears trickling down her face

."No… But is…is something wrong with… Sis…?" I asked, having difficulty getting my voice out, my vision fading, soon turning black. I couldn't hear mom's voice anymore, and I couldn't even see her face...

Not long after that, I entered a dream world. Sis was with me there, wherever we were, but there were no distinct features aside from the two of us. Not even a specific color. No ground, no trees or sky…It was bright, but not blinding and it felt very warm there… Not against my skin, but inside. It was as though my heart was filled with joy, peace and love. I didn't believe I'd ever felt that good.

In the dream, Sis and I were not the only ones there. There was a third person not visible there, but we heard his voice. His voice was that which sounded like a kind, elderly man who enjoyed joking around. For all I knew, he could have been the most serious person ever born, but judging was wrong, so I didn't think of him either way.

"You were not meant for that world," The voice surrounded us. It didn't seem to be in any specific are, it echoed, all around us.

What did he mean by 'not meant for that world?' Sis and I were born there and we had friends and family that loved us… Why wouldn't we belong on earth? It was such a nice place. The beauty of nature, but the sorrow of what it takes as well as what man kind had always taken did cancel that out... There was also cruelty, but to balance it, there was kindness. Earth had always been equal… It had its inequalities as well, but I couldn't help but love the world.

When the dream ended, my eyes flew open and I became conscious. My eyes burned from the light and clamped shut before I could see anything aside from the light. To my surprise, Whatever was beneath me as I laid down was soft and felt like grass. To my discomfort, the was also something under my leg I felt something like a rock… I couldn't have been outside after such an accident, could I? If I was, the air felt a lot easer to breathe.

What if it was all some realistic dream or something? But why would I be outside like this and without any cuts or injuries? There isn't any reason at all I could think of for being out here. What if I was dreaming even now? What if I wasn't? What if everything that had happened wasn't a dream and this is what happens after people die? If I had died, was I in heaven?

If Amelia was there, I had to find her and quick! Although I had hoped she didn't die, I had a feeling she was near. Plus, I wouldn't know what to do if I happened meet with someone I didn't know… I was never really able to speak to people I didn't know and she had no problem talking to strangers. Maybe Amelia would know what was going on as well. There as also the possibility that if she was here she'd need help in some way as well.

I finally opened my eyes again, but this time a lot slower to give my eyes time to adjust to the light. I was in a meadow of some sort. Trees surrounded me and animals danced in harmony: birds flying from tree to tree, squirrels gathered fallen acorns and butterflies fluttered around flowers gathering nectar. Was this place truly real? The plants and animals looked healthier, the air seemed cleaner, even the sky looked clearer!

But even with all the good I felt, I had no time to enjoy the scenery. I had to find Amelia, I had to find my sister.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please coment and tell me what you think.

* * *

At the end of every chapter I'm posting songs that describe thechapter and who's prospective it's in.

Everyone's Point of veiw:

Song: Never Ending Story

Artist: Within Temptation

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Hope you like and I'll update when I finish the next chapter.

May our paths meet again in the mists of life


	2. A New World

Thanks again for editing this, Crimson Fallen Angel.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and those of you who have reviewed. I'd appreciate more comments before I upload the third chapter, so please comment after reading.

* * *

-Amelia's Perspective-

* * *

I uttered a groan as my eyes cracked open to unfamiliar scenery after an unusually strange dream involving my sister Lynette, myself and a odd voice which came out of nowhere. As I sat up, I noticed a faint pain echoing out from my neck, I rubbed it, in an urge to make it go away. I stared confused at the scenery surrounding me...how in the heck did I wind up in a forest?

"Oh...where am I? I muttered to myself as my eyes glanced around at the forest that was surrounding the clearing I was in, my hand still resting on the back of my neck, the pain vanishing into a tingling sensation, akin to the feeling that develops when your foot or hand falls asleep.

A seriously curious expression fell across my face, I wasn't sure how I'd fallen asleep, but however I did I had missed quite a bit while I was out. Last I remember, I was in the car with Lynette and our Mom, driving, at night.... And here I was smack in the middle of forest, in broad day light. I was pretty sure that I hadn't jumped worlds or something in my sleep, like that was actually possible. But, the fauna that was surrounding me looked rather odd, unlike any plants I'd seen in the seventeen years of my life.

What was weirder...some of them even seemed to be **moving**...though I was fairly confident that wasn't possible. Other plant life though, seeming not to move, intrigued me, I'd never ever seen before! One plant for example, instead of having green leaves, it instead bore lovely crimson leaves, the plant seemed almost as if instead of taking it water, it instead had been absorbing blood! It was truly captivating to look at, but eerily odd at the same time...especially the way that the petals/leaves were in such an orderly fashion. Plants normally didn't grow that way from what I knew.

I dropped my hand off of my neck and into the soft grass, "Hey...Lynette, where are we and what are those plants?" I asked, I assumed that my clingy twin sister was right next to me. I don't really know why I asked her, it's not as if she would know! She wasn't a biologist! I just asked because she's always next to me, so I can always ask her, even if she didn't know the answer to my question, she would always give me an answer, even if it was an, 'I don't know.' or just something she came up with on the spot, an hypothesis.

That...and she kept me calm. She kept my emotions from going out of whack, or me from getting too angry. I did some good for her too, such as, if I'm not around her she tends to clam up and not say a word , even then, she's almost completely silent.

When I was around, she normally could handle herself better, such as keeping her half of our room

clean, she's a bit of a...well, should I say, a pack rat at times. She tends to let things just sit around and she doesn't clean them up until Mom starts getting mad at her, or unless I start getting after her for it. As long as I say something to her on a daily basis she does tend to pick up after herself.

When the girl didn't answer me, "Uh...Lynette...?" I said again. Again, when I got no reply from her, I started to panic, I twisted around and got to my hands and knees, looking around in every direction for her. She just had to be around!

I scrambled onto my feet as fast as I could, "Lynette!!!" I called out again, looking behind the trees that surrounded me. And again I found myself with nothing more than silence for a reply....

Repeatedly, I cried out my sister's name, hoping to hear her voice in response, but every time I found myself only receiving the sounds of nature that surrounded me as a response. I ran around, checking every possible place my sister could be, whether it was a bush, shrub, I even climbed up a few trees just to be sure!

When I couldn't find her, I felt my heart rate increase dramatically, and my breathing rate double. My heart raced in tempo with my feet as I ran, looking for a way out of the forest. I was very dependant on my sister, just as she was dependant on me. My thoughts raced and many unpleasant thoughts began to cloud my head...

'_What if she's in danger!?' _

'_What if something horrible has happened to her?!'_

'_What would she do then?!' _

'_What then?!'_

Those thought's kept racing through my mind...and as they raced through me, I attempted to push them away and convince myself that she was fine, and that she was just hidden somewhere, where she couldn't hear me yelling for her. I abruptly came to stop, taking in the deepest breath I could....

"LYNETTE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted as loudly as my throat would allow.

And...at that moment a voice cried out to me, "Amelia!!!" I turned and ran in the direction of the shout, the caller repeating my name over and over. Eventually, it sounded as if my hard footsteps were being shadowed by another's, Lynette, it had to my sister!

"Lynette!" I stopped and focused my hearing on the footsteps, "She's that way!" I said to myself, picking my running pace back up and running toward the sound of her footsteps. I did finally reach her, but not before she took a tumble to the ground...by the time I spotted her she was teetering back and forth, trying to regain her balance on the uneven, rocky ground.... Now normally, in that situation I would have caught her, but I wasn't quick enough to get to her.

I darted over to her to help her up, "Lynette, are you okay?" I asked her with a little concern in my voice, as this was a rather common thing for Lynette, it seemed that she had been born the arch enemy of gravity or something akin to that fact...though I wasn't as sure if it was Gravity, or it was that her ear fluids were off.... I held my hand out to my twin to help her get back to her feet.

"Y-Yes I'm–EPP!" she had been reaching out to take my hand only...she'd fallen backwards again before she got that far.... I let out a loud sigh at her, yep...this was definitely my sister Lynette. "Oh...I'm sorry Amelia...." she muttered, her face turning beet red as she took hold of my hand and I hoisted her back to her feet.

When she was back to her feet, from looking her front over, it seemed pretty apparent that she had

taken several tumbles, that was due to the gaping holes that had been ripped into the knees of her loose jeans. And what made it more apparent was that she had dirt covering her shirt and her jacket, which was tied around her waist, dirt had also built up on her arms, and onto the now exposed skin of her knees.

"Lynette what are you sorry for? You just fell." I said to her, crossing my arms, "After all it is not your fault, I blame Gravity."

She let out a nervous giggle, "R-Right! Sorry!" she let out in a squeak after looking at my aggravated expression. Her face began to turn a brighter red.

I groaned at her, "Enough with the sorries before I go Lloyd on you!" I shouted at her, knowing that if I didn't that she would keep saying sorry for everything.

"R-Right!" she let out in another high squeak as she was patting the dirt off her jeans and shirt. Though, she untied the jacket that had been around her waist, and instead of patting it down, she instead shook it out...of course with my luck I had been taking in a deep breath of air when she did that and sucked all the dirt and junk in from the jacket. I let out a choked cough, trying to get all of the junk out of my lungs from Lynette's jacket.

Lynette teared up, "Oh! Amelia I'm so sorry!" she shouted, gripping her hands over her mouth while I continued to choke out the dust. "A-Are you okay...?" she asked.

After I finished up the last round of coughs, "Y-Yeah...I'm j-just p-peachy...." I said sarcastically, resisting the urge to cough.

Lynette let out a loud whine at that, "I'm sorry!!!" she said red faced.

I planted my hands directly on my hips and looked at her with a death glare, "Lynette Ebony what did I say to you earlier?!" I asked her sternly.

She looked up at me fearfully, like a child to a stern or upset parent. "That if I didn't stop saying 'sorry' you'd go Lloyd on me...." she muttered out, gripping her hands together while she had herself hunched over in a position that just screamed, "I'm very shy!"

"Right and what do I always say about you needing to stand up straight?!" I said to her.

She flinched at my tone, "That if I don't stand straight, my spine'll grow this way...."

"Yes, and what do we do when I tell you that?" I asked her through my teeth.

"T-This...." she stood with her back straight at my words, leaving her only a smidgen shorter than I.

I let out a sigh, taking my arms away from my hips and crossing them. "Just what am I to do with you...?" I muttered to myself while I shook my head.

She grimaced, "I don't know...."

While I sighed to myself at my sister's actions, a light bulb went off in my head, me remembering

what I had wanted to ask her since I'd woken up a few hours ago.

"Oh yeah Lynette, I wanted to ask you, where are we?" I asks her, arching my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

I saw her bite her lip, hesitating to tell me her answer, "I-I'm not sure...." she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I uncrossed my arms and looked at the girl in surprise, Lynette, as easily as she embarrassed, and as shy as she was, hardly ever shed a tear or cried...I was always tough on my twin, but that was only because I wanted to help her break out of the shell she'd encased herself in, I'd been this way hundreds of time before, and she'd never cried...I wonder, did I go to far this time? Or was I to hard on her? I didn't think that I had, I'd done more than that before after all....

"Lynette, what's wrong? D-Did I go to far?" I asked her.

She turned away from me, "It's nothing...." she said quietly.

"Like I believe that! Lynette, you're crying right now. What is wrong?" I know that it isn't good to pry, but my sister just randomly burst into tears right in front of me, I had to make sure it wasn't me, and figure out what was wrong.

"I mean it Amelia! Nothing is wrong." she answered me in a shout.

"Was it me...?" I asked myself quietly, not really to her but more to myself, wondering if that I had indeed gone to far.

* * *

In Everyone's Point of View:

Song: Somewhere

Artist, Within Temptation

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this posted...

* * *

May our paths meet again in the mists of life…


	3. Vain

I'd like to thank Crimson Fallen Angel again for editing this! Thanks so much! I'd also like to thank you all for being so patient with me by waiting for this, because my word processor hasn't been working right and my "f" key is missing, so it's harder to type now, so thank you all so much for reading and being so patient! I hope you all like this and please comment after reading! Thanks again!

* * *

I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia, merely copies of the game, which is a given. I also do NOT own any characters from the game, only the Ocs I create, and so far Lynette and Amelia Ebony are the only Ocs introduced.

* * *

Lynette

* * *

It was late at night and Amelia and I had been in silence ever since earlier that day. Amelia was able to dig out some matches she'd been carrying with her for unexplained reasons and start a fire for us to sleep by that night, so we wouldn't get cold or be left out in the dark.

Amelia believed that I was giving her the silent treatment because she'd hurt me, honestly I didn't want my sister to think that, especially when the real reason I was being silent had to do with what I had to tell her, and what I was afraid to tell her. . . . I feared to explain to her that I thought that we were somehow dead; that we'd died in a car wreck. And that the two of us were in the afterlife. I mean, how is it that you explain _that_ to your level-headed twin without sounding as though you were crazy?

But . . . Given the circumstances she and I were in, the best thing I could do would be to try and put my beliefs into words if possible, and to cut the silence between her and I. I looked over at Amelia who was poking at the fire with a stick in boredom. At the moment I was doing nothing at all, expect I had my knees tucked tightly to my chest and had my arms around them. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for the hardest conversation of my short life. Especially considering that conversing with people, even my twin sister, was not my strongest skill at all… I was horrid at it.

"A-Amelia. . . ?" I said my sister's name to get her attention from the fire. She looked up at me, halting her movements.

"What Lynette, are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded to her, "I-I'm fine, b-but I have something . . . something I need to tell you. . . ."

She stood up, letting her stick fall into the fire. She stalked over to my side of the camp, and plopped right down next to me. "Well, are you going to tell me or are you going to stay silent all night?"

Again, another deep breath entered my lungs and my heart began to pound… Of course she thought I was angry, but the words she used made me feel harsh and cruel… I wanted to tell her what I believed, but she only made it hard to speak when she said things like that. I thought she would have known by now that I hated being angry and that I didn't give the silent treatment, but I guessed I was wrong. "A-Amelia, I'm sorry… I really don't know how to say this but . . . we, we were in an accident," I paused taking in a shaky breath when I saw Amelia's skeptical look, "Amelia . . . I . . . think that we died." In short that was the simplest way to put things, and probably the best way too.

I flinched my gaze away from my sister, and I waited for her to berate me for saying such things. . . . Only, instead of hearing her yelling, I instead heard her loud laughter. I looked over to her in surprise, I hadn't expected to here her bust out in laughter. Then again, my sister was as unpredictable to me as I was to her. It was a great relief to hear her laugh… So much of a relief that I let out a sigh.

As she finished up her laughing fit, she looked at me with a smile, "Good one Lynette, seriously I needed to hear something like that to break the tension. Now really, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She didn't . . . she thought I was just joking.

After the relief, I was filled with mixed emotions; I was still relieved that she wasn't angry with me, I was confused at how such a crude thing would be considered a joke, especially coming for me, and I was upset that she wasn't taking me seriously. I thought Amelia had been laughing because such a small thing kept me quiet, but I was obviously wrong. I blinked quickly, trying to hold back tears, "Amelia, I'm not joking, that wasn't a joke! I really think that we are . . . really dead. . . ." I said quietly.

Amelia's face was overcome with a mixture of almost disgust and shock at my statement, "Lynette that isn't funny anymore. Saying something like that is only funny one time."

"It's not suppose to be funny Amelia! I'm being serious!" My voice was cracking and I couldn't hold back the tears much longer. I wanted to stop talking… I wanted to run away and find some lake to drown in, after all, I was already drowning. But if I really died, would I be able to die again? Even though I wanted to stop talking and I wanted to run away, I continued what I was saying in my horse voice, "I really, really think that we might be dead! We were in a car accident and, and. . . ." At that point, I lost control; tears were streaming down my face.

Amelia shook her head in disbelief, "How can you possibly think that to be true?!" she yelled, "Lynette, we're sitting here now on firm ground and we are breathing in air! If we were dead we wouldn't feel anything and we couldn't breathe!"

I whimpered and breathing was getting difficult.

I knew it. I knew from the start that she'd yell at me… My tears increased in speed and I began to gasp for air… I tried again, to explain to her, still gasping for air as I spoke, "We were in a crash! I remember it, I remember the impact of another car hitting ours! The sound of shattering glass, us and Mom screaming, you going silent almost before everything stopped! You were unconscious, then I remember that I couldn't FEEL anything Amelia!!! I couldn't move, and then . . . there was nothing anymore, I couldn't see you and I couldn't hear Mom screaming into the phone, and telling me and herself that everything was going to be okay. . . " I swallowed back the sobs and tears trying to be at least a little bit more calm about everything, "And then after feeling nothing and it being dark for so long, I-I . . . I had a dream. Everything was white where I and you had been taken, a voice then told us something. It told us that we never belonged in the world we had been in. . . ."

Next to me Amelia remained silent for a few minutes, "I-I had that dream as well. . . ." she admitted, I tried to stop my tears and halt my sobs.

"So you–?" I started to ask, but was cut off by her.

"Now just because we both had the same dream, that doesn't mean that I'm going to give in and say that we're dead Lynette, especially since we have the same dreams every so often anyway!" Amelia said, "Although I'm willing to admit that this place is truly unlike anything I've ever seen and that I didn't think that it were even possible for a human mind to think up such a place. I still don't buy into your theory of us being dead. I'll say that something really weird is going on but that is it." Her expression eased up a bit.

I knew then that that was the best I was going to be able get from her for now. At least she believed that something weird was going on, and she didn't think I was too crazy. . .

Even so, I knew that I would have an extremely hard time talking to her until I felt less like a freak fanaticizing about death and the after life… I never had as hard a time talking to Amelia as that conversation. I wondered if such a simple, short, well maybe not so simple, conversation could have been the end of our relationship on good terms…Thinking of such things tore me apart.

Amelia let out a loud yawn breaking the awkward silence that had surrounded us for some time now and in turn, I shifted my gaze to her as she stretched upward. She looked back at me with a questioning look on her face. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked me.

Her tone of voice made me cringe. "No…" I squeaked with my face turning red, "Uh… Um… That is-You just seem tired is all… Do you think we should retire for the night?"

"For goodness sake! I ran around for only the lord knows how long looking for you, we walked at LEAST ten miles after that and we haven't eaten since yesterday! _Of course _I'm tired, Sis. Aren't you?"

"I… I'm ok, honest!" I yawned immediately after saying that…

"Oh, just admit it Lynette, you're just as sleepy as I am! Maybe even more." She then poked my side resulting in a strange high pitch noise escaping my mouth.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Alright, I am a little sleepy."

"Even if you weren't feeling tired, you know we need sleep after all the things that we've been through today." Immediately after saying that, Amelia let herself fall backward onto the soft grass.

"A-Amelia…? Shouldn't one of us stay up to make sure nothing… You know… A-attacks us?"

"Your so paranoid! Nothing is going to attack us! Seriously, I don't want to be dragging you around tomorrow just because you are tired, and even if something were to attack us, you know I'd kick its slimy butt! No hush and go to sleep! good night."

"B-but…" I lost my train of thought, then decided not to argue. When Amelia was tired, she was crabby and there was no use arguing with her. "You're right, Amelia. I'm really sorry… About everything today. Night." And with that, I tried to follow my sister's orders to sleep, but I couldn't get everything that had happened out of my mind! The horrible wreck… Our fight… Mom and how lonely she must be. I kept trying to rationalize the situation, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not figure out a plausible reason for everything other than I was dead or dreaming and everything seemed too real to be a dream, even if impossible for reality. My mind could never make up such a wondrous place.

Suddenly I was beginning to break out in cold sweat and began to ache all over… I was probably thinking too much about everything and the walk made me sore. There was no other reason to feel that way. Eventually, even through the sweat and soreness and I didn't know how, sleep did come to me. Unfortunately before I knew it I was woken up. "Lynette! Lynette, time to wake up. We need to head for a city or something to call Mom and tell her where we are at." I heard her voice and felt her shaking me, but something didn't seem quite right… I was awake, but my body wasn't responding to me just yet. I never woke up that way. I felt like jello that had been set on fire! My body felt like it was burning and where Amelia's hands were felt like huge bruises were beginning to form.

"**OWW**!!" I jolted upright and finally gained control over myself, unfortunately I was a little slow and the sudden movement made me wince in pain. I hunched over trying to pull myself together and ignore the pain. "G-good morning…" After saying that, I noticed that I was still sweating bullets… I hoped Amelia wouldn't notice anything.

Amelia was above me and looking down at me with a concerned look mixed with the "I've seen a ghost" look on her face.

I looked up at her trying to smile. "Y-you look like you've seen a ghost," I used the clichéd line on her.

Amelia kneeled down next to me and looked me in the eye. "Lynette, be honest with me, please. I need you to tell me the truth right now. What is wrong with you?"

I shook my head at her. "Nothing is wrong with me! I'm a little dizzy, but other than that, I'm fine." I didn't completely lie… Only a third of it was true though. I knew something was wrong with me and I obviously wasn't merely dizzy. It took most of my concentration just to move, because every time I moved, it was like a thousand needles piercing through my skin… It hurt so much, but I didn't want Amelia to be worried. Well, I knew I already blew that one!

"I don't buy that!" Amelia then put her palm to my forehead. "Good lord Lynette!! You're burning up!"

"N-n-no. I'm just having a hot flash! You know I get those a lot!" Was I really that hot? The fire I felt was beginning to turn to ice…

"It isn't just that! You're really, really pale even for you! You look like a sheet of computer paper and when you screamed it sounded like I'd broken your rib or something!"

I shook with fear… I didn't want to tell her how truly ill I felt. We already had enough on our plates without me being ill. "I-I'm only sweating because I had a really bad dream and when I woke I thought I'd broken something, and I'm pale because I was having a hot flash and we haven't eaten, honest! I'm _fine_. BESIDES, we need to figure out where we are and we need to find civilization now! And if I were sick, I'd need it anyway to get medical help. Laying out in the woods like this could make it worse." I _was_ sick and I knew that the only chance I had of getting better was if I could get to a doctor. I needed to get out of this woods and fast… On top of all that, if my sister was right about us still being alive, we needed to find our way home.

Amelia sighed. "I don't buy what you are telling me about you being ok, but you are right. We need to find a town or something so we can eat get shelter and call mom." Amelia stood up. "But if you feel tired AT ALL or sick or what ever, let me know! That way we can stop and rest. I don't want you getting any worse."

"I'll be fine!" I insisted.

She shrugged. "Just tell me if you need to rest." Then she helped me to my feet as I held back a whimper from all the pain surging through my body. I had no idea if I would be able to stand on my own, and if I could, how long I would last on my feet. It took enough effort to move, but to actually stand and walk? It seemed like it would take every ounce of my mind to shut out the pain and stand… How was I supposed to walk? I knew that this was going to be a problem!

Amelia let go, and what was a miracle to me was I was still standing! We slowly trotted through the forest and though I thought it was beautiful, I was beginning to hate it. It had so many fruits and berries, but Amelia and I couldn't eat them because we had no way of telling whether or not they were poisonous.

We continued to press forward and Amelia constantly insisted on us resting, but I persisted other wise. I knew I wasn't going to make it. My feet were going numb from the mass amount of pain I was feeling, but no matter how tired or pained I felt, I just wanted to get out of that forest! Eventually my head began to throb horribly… By far the worst headache I'd ever gotten, but even so, as we went along, the pain only intensified! I thought it was impossible for it to get any worse, but evidently I was wrong. The constant effort I was making to move forward was beginning to make me even more dizzy than before and my will power was running thin. I was beginning to faint from exhaustion, but I kept trying to move forward and stay conscious. I continued to tell myself that everything was going to be fine and that I could make it, but all my efforts were in vain, because before I knew it, everything went black…

* * *

Lynette's Point of View:

Song: In a Lifetime

Artist: The Clannads and U2

* * *

Amelia's Point of View:

Song: Keep Holding On

Artist: Avril Lavign

* * *

Please comment

* * *

May our paths meet again through the mists of life…


	4. Thankful

Thank you all for reading and thanks to Crimson Fallen Angel for editing!

* * *

Disclaimer just incase I didn't already post it in previous chapters: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or characters in it. I only own my OCs. I know it's obvious.

* * *

-Amelia-

I looked behind me to check and see if Lynette was ok. I knew better than to believe her when she claims that she'll be alright. She had always hated burdening people with her problems when there were things that, in her mind at least, were more important. I didn't trust her earlier that morning especially, but I knew she was right. We had to get to a town and get her to a doctor and FAST!

"LYNETTE!!" I screamed as I saw her begin to fall forward. I leaped in her direction and caught her in my arms. "Sis, are you Ok?" I asked her.

She didn't respond and her eyes were closed! My heart began to race with incomprehensible speed! Lynette's fever seemed to be getting worse. She was even more scorching than the last time I check her temperature! "Don't leave me, Lynette! You know I can't go on without you! You're my only friend, you know that! You KNOW!" I continued to say that as though it were some remedy to save her life. I knew none of that would work. Lynette COULDN'T die though! I wouldn't allow it!

"C'mon, Lynette! Pull yourself together! We only have to make it to the next town and then everything will be just fine!"

I then picked her up and prayed that she would endure. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I was going to end up SOMEWHERE. I wasn't going to slow down in the least until I got there either! Lynette's very life was on the line and I wasn't going to give up on her! Whatever direction I was continually running in seemed to be the right way to the edge of the forest though, because the trees were getting thinner and thinner the further along I went.

"TIMBER!!" I heard someone with an extremely low, bellowing voice shout in the distance just before a loud thunder sounded. I turned to see who it was. Surely they could point me in the proper direction…

The second thing to clue me in on the gender of this person was the massive muscles and long, hazel nut colored beard. He sure was dressed strangely though… He was wearing knee length shorts with brown hems and a spandex shirt that would probably have been white if it were clean. Probably the strangest part was that his shorts had NO WRINKLES! It was odd enough to see a male in purple and spandex, but how in the world did his pants keep from wrinkling? He was obviously a lumberjack too. His axe and the tree beside him, which fell just after his warning.

He waved me over to him and though I knew I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, he seemed to know what he was doing. So, I walked over to him with Lynette in my arms, but eyed him suspiciously.

"Let me take you to Ozette." He told me.

"What is Ozette? Where am I? What has happened to my sister!?" My voice became more and more forceful as I spoke.

"I ain't got no idea why yah don't know Ozette, but it's a place famous fer its lumer. Yahr sister most likely caught the most recent epidemic: The Ozette Flu. Yahr sister looks like she's got 'erself a really bad case. I can 'splain the rest later. she needs to see the doc right away."

His speech indicated low intelligence, but he seemed nice enough (not that I knew him all that well). "Would ja like me tah hold 'er fer yah?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"If yah're sure," He shrugged, "Fallow me."

"I'm stronger than I look." I mumbled.

I fallowed him through the lessening thickness of the woods. We had been walking about half an hour and this guy kept commenting on how impressed he was the I carried my sister as long as I had, but she was light and I'd done a lot harder things than this. Such as the time I had to carry her up a cliff after she tripped and broker her ankle after tripping over the edge and tumbling down. This was nothing compared to that. Not long after the tenth comment her made, we FINALLY reached the infamous Ozette. But it was just a small village and unlike anything I'd ever seen! First a strangely dressed man, then a strange village. It was just one odd thing after another! The ground spiraled up and created paths for small, dome shaped buildings. Some of which were o n hills, others in trees! Seeing the ground like that made me uneasy. Where was I? What was this "Ozette"?

The man that lead me there pointed me to the way to the physician, but left claming that he needed to get back to work.

Everyone in the area was dressed so strangely! Most people wore what Europeans would wear in the 18th century! Although the houses didn't look like any time period I knew about and I saw no cars or electronics… Such a strange place!

Even as overwhelmed as I was, I fallowed the directions that the man gave me and headed to the doctor. When I opened the door, I saw a girl with a long, brown pony tail with a blue ribbon wrapped around it and blond hair before the pony tail. I'd never seen anyone with hair dyed like that. But it did look pretty cool that way, even if it was odd. And she even had what looked like long, pointed ears! But given the circumstances, I decided to ignore all of that for now. Lynette needed help, even if it was from some woman who looked fifteen or sixteen and dressed oddly(like the rest of the village). She was wrapping a little girl's arm, so surely she was older than she looked! but where was the waiting room? Surely EVERY medical building had one.

The girl turned to face us, but then paled. "How long has she been like this?"

"She felt ill this morning, but we were stuck in the forest."

"And what did she feel like?" She nodded.

"She said she was dizzy and she was really hot! She was sweating a lot and looked like she was going to faint. Obviously she did, eventually."

"She must have the Ozette Flu." She put her pointer finger to her chin as though she were thinking.

"That's what that man said," I mumbled.

The girl swirled around and walked over to a cabinet. She pulled out leaves and what appeared to be flower petals and put them in some sort of bowel. Then she began to crush them. In about thirty seconds, she mixed that with water and was done. She had me hold my sister upright to make sure she swallowed the medication properly.

"This is a serous case, but she could very well be conscious by morning. She shouldn't move around for the next few days though." She warned. "My name's Rosetta… Rosetta Blue, that is."

That last comment was a little… Random, but I saw no harm in the introduction. "I'm Amelia Ebony and that's," I motioned towards my sister, "My sister Lynette."

"I see," She smiled sweetly, "Where are you from?" She asked. "You dress very strangely."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "We're from Lakeveiw."

"Never heard of it. I'm going to make you clothes though, because you really do look out of this world at the moment."

That reminded me of some of the stuff Lynette had said the previous day, but I immediately tossed the thought away. We couldn't be dead! ESPECIALLY with Lynette in such a critical condition. "No that's fine," I told Rosetta, "But do you have a phone I could use?"

"What is a 'phone'? Some sort of new technology?" Rosetta had a true look of puzzlement on her face. She wasn't kidding…

"Ugh, never mind!" I snapped. This place was so strange!

"I'll have your clothes ready by morning. If you need me, I'll be in the room next door. Be sure to get plenty of rest too though, ok?" She then disappeared into the room next door.

How could I get to sleep when my sister looked so ill? What if she didn't get any better!? "Oh, Lynette!" I wept beside her and held her hand. She HAD to get better!

Before I knew it, I had achieved the impossible. I went to sleep kneeling by my sister's bed.

When I woke, food was placed on the table beside my sister's bed and a hand was placed on top of mine. I looked up to find that it was Lynette's!

"Sis!!" I cried out in happiness.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please, PLEASE review!

* * *

Amelia's POV:

Song: Our Great Divide

Artist: Tarja

* * *

May our paths meet again through the mists of life…


	5. What a great begining

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

I am no longer getting my chapters edited due to time, so if you see any problems, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd let me know. Also, thanks especially to those who review my story. Thanks also to readers and those who have favorited this story or put it on their alerts.

* * *

-Lynette-

A loud noise echoed from another area of the building. My heart skipped a beat from the shock. It had been so quiet before. Only the sounds of Amelia and I had resounded. "Amelia, what was that?" I asked.

Amelia stared in the direction of the noise. "We aren't the only ones here. From the sounds of it, someone broke in." She didn't even break her gaze from the direction to look me in the eye as she spoke to me.

I gaped at Amelia. I shifted my gaze to where she had been staring. I saw nothing.

"I told you to be more careful." Someone mumbled from the area of the noise. She sounded young and kind.

"I know, I know!" Another voice sounded. This one sounded younger, maybe even my age. He sounded sweet and a little shy.

Neither of them sounded like the type to commit a crime. Then again, you can't judge a person by their voice.

"Maybe there isn't an intruder, but intruders." I couldn't have told her _that_ for a million dollars. Amelia stood up from where she had been sitting who knows how long. Maybe she had been there all night! "Stay here. You're still too weak to get up." She told me.

I waited until she left the room, then I rose from the bed I was resting in. _Slowly._ I told myself. As my feet shifted to the floor, the white sheets fell. I was dizzy, so I stopped moving for a little while. At least until my vision cleared. Then, I rose to my feet. Again, slowly. I wobbled a bit, but I didn't get dizzy this time.

I heard the sounds of creeking wood, then the sound of wood slamming against wood. "OW! OW!! **OW**!!! Stupid wo¾ What in the world!" I heard Amelia in the other room. I began to walk at a snail's pace. By the time I go into the other room Amelia was gone, but there were stairs below what looked like a trap door and a rug wrinkled on the floor next to it. _Amelia had to have gone down there._

With every step I took, I felt the sound of my steps grew louder. When I finally reached the bottom I saw a shattered lamp and two people with my sister. One looked particularly odd. She had green hair. I hadn't seen anyone with green hair, let alone known them! Her eyes were kind and green. Her skin was like white bark. Beside her was a boy who looked about my age with blond hair. His eyes were blue and his skin was tanned. His face was reddened with blush. All three turned to look at me. "Uh… Um…" My face felt as though it were on fire.

"I thought I told you to stay!" Amelia glared at me and I felt myself shrink. "Anyway, these two claim to live cooped up down here. I don't buy it."

"Of course you¾ you _humans_ don't." The blond looked at us as though we were demons from hell sent to torment him. Obviously he wasn't as shy as his voice made him sound and his statement confused me. What did he mean by humans?

"What do you _mean_ humans? You're human yourself. You have no right to say that." Amelia gave him her evil eye. Amelia put my thoughts into good words, but maybe a little harsh.

"Are you really thatblind!?" He asked.

"Mithos, calm down. Everything will be fine. If they haven't noticed, that's good." The girl responded. She still seemed kind to me. Then again, this was only our first meeting and I didn't know much of anything about her.

"How do we know she hasn't?" He pointed at me. "She hasn't said a word! She only mumbled some kind of gibberish."

I just stood there. Frozen. Why did he hate us so much? What did he have against us? Maybe we did something wrong without noticing.

"Leave her out of this!" My sister snapped. "What has she done to you!?"

"A-Amelia… C-calm down…" I half-whispered.

She crossed her arms and glared over at me. "I _am_ calm."

She sure didn't look it to me…

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review!

* * *

Lynette's POV:

Song: Unwanted

Artist: Avril Lavigne

* * *

May our paths meet again through the mists of life…


End file.
